1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a contrast-adjustable panel and display via an organic light-emitting device, and in particular, to a contrast-adjustable panel and display via an organic light-emitting device, which has an organic light-emitting diode and an organic or inorganic light-detectable unit formed on a substrate.
2. Related Art
In optoelectronic industries, compact electronic devices have resulted in that flat panel displays have become one of the major focuses of industry.
Recently, present examples of flat panel displays include plasma displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), electroluminescent displays, organic light-emitting displays, vacuum fluorescence displays, field emission displays, and electro-chromic displays. Compared to other flat panel displays, organic light-emitting displays possess the advantages of self-emissive, full viewing angle, high power efficiency, easy manufacture, low cost, wide operation temperature, and rapid response. Therefore, organic light-emitting devices may become the major choice for flat panel display technology in the future.
However, since the organic light-emitting display is self-emissive, the contrast of a conventional reflection-type display is superior to that of the organic light-emitting display when the external light intensity is absolutely high. In more details, when the external light intensity is greater than the brightness of the display, the image shown on the display is unclear and unrecognizable. In contrary, when the external light intensity is less than the brightness of the display, the image shown on the display is harsh. Therefore, it is an important subjective of the invention to provide an organic light-emitting device, which is contrast-adjustable in accordance with the external light intensity.
In prior, a conventional liquid crystal display, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,756, has employed a pair of liquid crystal cells for use in detection of the display contrast, and the detected results are fed back to control a drive voltage applied to the liquid crystal display so as to automatically regulate the drive voltage applied to the liquid crystal display panel to thereby effectively automatically control the display contrast to the optimum level. The contrast-adjustable technique, however, has not been applied to the organic light-emitting display technology.